


Wounds of Time

by Sh4d3r



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, Ashe - Freeform, Azarik, Björn - Freeform, Comfort, Desmond - Freeform, Dragonborn - Freeform, Drama, Elenwen - Freeform, Ember - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Future, Hurt, Kari - Freeform, Love Triangle, Lykaria, Merrik, Romance, Ryne, Vallas, Ysara, time wound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh4d3r/pseuds/Sh4d3r
Summary: Alduin had been defeated, the Civil War had ended, and the Fifth Era had begun. But before she can celebrate her victory, the Dragonborn is ripped away from everything she knows and finds herself in familiar, yet unknown territory. Skyrim...98 years into the future. Ember searches for answers and a way back to her own time, but what or who will she find? [Dragonborn/Ember x OC] [Multiple OCs]





	1. Chapter 1

“You pulled it off lass.” Brynjolf counted through the septims and jewels. “I didn’t think you’d go through with it. Don’t you still have ties to the Empire?” He asked, separating the shares among the five of us.

 

“The war is over. They won’t miss a little coin from one cargo ship.” I grinned. We camped out in Morthal but I could see the Blue Palace lights in the distance. 

 

“Never thought I’d be affiliated with a double-crossing master of thieves.” Serana sighed but accepted the packed purse that Delvin handed her. 

 

“Exciting, isn’t it?” I chuckled. 

 

Shadowmere whinnied as I tucked the purse in my bag. My fingers ran through his stringy mane and he tapped the rocky surface beneath him in content. 

 

“Taking off so soon?” Delvin asked. 

 

“Serana and I have some business to attend to. We need to make it to Whiterun by morning.”

 

“C’mon, you’re going to leave me with these two assholes?” Vex crossed her arms. 

 

“We didn’t even get to celebrate.” Delvin pulled forward a crate of wine. 

 

Vex watched in disgust when Serana summoned Arvak and mounted him.

 

“Is that sanitary?” She asked, looking at the marsh through his bones. Brynjolf and I chuckled. 

 

“Drink a bottle for us.” I patted Devlin on the shoulder. “Brynjolf, hold the fort until I get back. Unless I beat you there.” 

 

“Aye. Be safe out there.” He waved. 

 

Serana and I disappeared through the trees toward Cold Rock Pass. 

 

I tightened my hood to stop the cold snowy wind from burning my face. Serana seemed to be fairly at home in this weather. It made me want to be a vampire again.

 

“Are you sure you want to ride through this?” She asked, raising her voice over the wind. 

 

“It’s fine. We’re almost to the pass!” I yelled back. Shadowmere and Arvak pushed through the snow. 

 

“Wait...Something is wrong!” Serana yelled. 

 

I didn’t respond. The same feeling washed over me. It was dark...overwhelming, and then it was quickly followed by pain. My temperature began to rise and I cried out. It was as if every bone in my body was twisting and ignited. Shadowmere reared, running through the trees. My back slammed against the ground, knocking the breath out of me.

 

“Ember!” Serana yelled, running to my side. 

 

Snow began to swirl around me. The ice felt like blades against my skin. I tried to stand but I could only get to my knees. A heavy force pulled against me and locked me in place.

 

“What’s happening?!” She panicked and tried to reach for me. 

 

“No! Stay back!” I yelled, managing to push her away. She tumbled to the ground, watching helplessly.

 

The pain did not subside, it only became more intense. Suddenly, my skin began to glow white. I watched the light travel up my body and then blind me. The last thing I saw was Serana reaching for me. 

 

“EMBER!” She yelled. 

 

Her voice echoed in my ears, getting progressively louder, almost like thunder.  _ Wait… _ My eyes shot open when lightning struck nearby. Every bit of my body was sore, exhausted, and covered in mud. After a few failed attempts, I managed to get to my feet.

 

“Serana?!” I yelled. I searched my surroundings but the downpour made it impossible to see. “Lo--!” 

 

Before I could clear the skies, the lightning struck again. This time, it engulfed the tree next to me. I tried to readjust to the darkness but the light left me nearly blind. My ears stopped ringing a little too late for me to realize that the branches above me were collapsing. I yelped when a sharp piece of wood punctured my leg.

 

“ _Lok-Vah-Koor!_ ” The rain stopped. When the clouds cleared, the moonlight peaked through the trees, lighting the landscape. I did my best to rub the mud from my eyes but it didn’t help my sense of direction. “Where am I?” I whispered. 

 

The land looked familiar, but unfamiliar. My thoughts were interrupted by the thick stream of blood that dyed the pool of water around me. I ripped off a piece of cloth to use as a tourniquet. My vision began to fade. 

 

“Hello? Is someone out there?!” The voice throbbed in my ears but I couldn’t respond. A dark figure appeared at my feet. My body became heavy and slumped against the tree. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**

 

The land looked familiar, but unfamiliar. My thoughts were interrupted by the thick stream of blood that dyed the pool of water around me. I ripped off a piece of cloth to use as a tourniquet. My vision began to fade. 

 

“Hello? Is someone out there?!” The voice throbbed in my ears but I couldn’t respond. A dark figure appeared at my feet. My body became heavy and slumped against the tree. 

 

**Chapter Start:**

 

The sound of wood crackling in the fire made me come to. Beads of sweat slid down my dirt covered face, but my skin was cold and pale. 

 

“You’re awake. I’m sorry, but this is going to hurt.”

 

I looked over and saw a young man tending to my leg. He didn’t give me much time to react before he poured acid, I mean “medicine”, on my open wound. He frowned apologetically when I groaned in pain. My fists clenched the tattered blanket that covered me. A warm light emanated from his hands and surrounded my leg, slowly closing the wound.

 

“Thank you.” I mumbled, shivering. 

 

He couldn’t have been much younger than I was. Both his hair and eyes were light in color. He gave a small smile, washed my blood from his hands, and pulled a heavy fur blanket over me. 

 

“You’re welcome. I’m sorry I couldn’t fully heal it. Restoration isn’t my strong suit.” He chuckled in embarrassment. “There’s a warm bath in the corner if you wanted to clean up, but please rest as long as you need.” He motioned towards the corner of the room. “My name is Desmond. You can call me if you need anything. I won’t be far.” He gathered the bloody bandages and headed for the door.

 

When the door opened, a man was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. A dark leather hood shadowed his face but I could make out his gold glowering eyes. His armor was strikingly similar to the Thieves Guild attire. Desmond closed the door behind him before I could form any theories.

 

“This is a mistake, you don’t know who she is.” The man whispered, scolding Desmond.

 

“I couldn’t just leave her like that. I’ll talk to her and then take her to city. They can help her.” Desmond replied. I waited until their footsteps faded down the hallway.

 

Once the coast was clear, I made my way towards the bath. The warm water washed the dirt, blood, and sweat from my skin. After rinsing the grime from my armor, I ran my fingers through my red tresses, and got dressed.

 

Though Desmond was kind, his companion was not as welcoming. I took the hint and began to gather my belongings.

 

“Do you have any idea who it is?” A woman’s voice echoed down the hallway.

 

“No. I’ve never seen her before.” Desmond replied. Quietly and carefully, I left the room and closed in on them.

 

“Does it matter? We need to get her out of the picture. It’s just another problem that we don’t need.” 

 

“What if she knows something?” Desmond asked.

 

_ Who are these people? _

 

“Wait…” The woman interrupted. “I know you’re there. Show yourself.”

 

The room went silent and I walked out from the shadows. When I looked around the room, Desmond was with three others. My eyes caught a pair of familiar golden ones. This time, he wasn’t wearing his hood. He looked up at me, slightly dazed, but his expression quickly turned into a glare. The woman had dark hair and dark eyes, she appeared to be an Altmer, likely to be affiliated with the Thalmor.  _ Perfect...just what I need _ . 

 

“Well well, what do we have here? You didn’t tell me that you hired entertainment.” The last of the group was a tall burly man. His head was shaved and his brown eyes were scanning my body. He smirked at me and then at Desmond. “I approve.” 

 

“Wait...Bjorn, that’s uh-...” Desmond motioned towards him. 

 

“I just wanted to thank you. I’ll be on my way.” I gave Desmond a small smile and turned to leave. 

 

“Wait just a second sweetheart. We have a few questions for you.” Bjorn caught my wrist and pulled me back. 

 

My eyes darted towards him and I tried to release my arm from his grasp. His grip tightened and he pulled me into him, tightening his arm around my neck. 

 

“Bjorn!” Desmond yelled and everyone stood up. 

 

“I’m warning you, let go of me!” I yelled, but his grip only tightened.

 

Before they could act, I reacted. My left hand clenched into a fist and made contact with his groin. Bjorn’s head lowered in pain and I brought my elbow to his chin. His grip released and I took the opportunity to grab the dagger from his belt. He groaned as I twisted his arm behind his back and kicked the back of his knee, forcing his leg to bend. Bjorn collapsed to his knees and the cold blade rested against his neck. 

 

“Don’t move!” Everyone stopped in place. The other man clenched his jaw. My grip tightened on Bjorn, causing him to groan in pain. “Don’t even think about it!” I glared. 

 

“Wait! Hold on!” Desmond threw his hands up in submission. “Please, don’t hurt him. We just wanted to talk to you. Please…” He pleaded. 

 

“Then talk.” It was tempting to run, but I could see the gentle nature in his eyes. Desmond helped me, the least I could do was listen. I also couldn’t deny that prolonging this asshole’s pain was enjoyable. Bjorn struggled against my grip but to no avail.

 

“We don’t want to hurt you. I just wanted to ask you a few questions about my sister.” 

 

“Desmond!” The other man yelled in protest.

 

“She might have seen her.” Desmond yelled back and his eyes returned to me. “Did you see a woman? She has light eyes and hair, like me. She’s around your age.” 

 

Confusion set in. I expected bandits, or maybe Thalmor spies, not a missing girl. Bjorn’s arm tensed and my grip tightened. He growled in frustration.

 

“Wait, what? No, the only other person I saw was Se-” The panic began to set in.  _ Serana...was she hurt?  _ “There was a woman with me. What did you do with her? Where is she?”

 

“A woman?” Desmond confirmed.

 

“Yes. She has short dark hair and gold eyes.”

 

“No, you were the only one out there.” He replied. The Altmer looked at me suspiciously. It was at that point that I realized, her eyes weren’t dark, they were completely black. 

 

“You look familiar, what is your name?” She asked.

 

“Ashe.” I lied. She didn’t respond. “I have to go. My friend is still out there.” I released Bjorn but kept his dagger. 

 

“Wait! You can’t go out there alone!” Desmond yelled. 

 

“Clearly she’s capable of defending herself.” The man replied, annoyed. 

 

“So was Ysara.” Desmond frowned in frustration. “Please, we can take you to the nearest city, but you can’t go out there alone. Your friend is most likely gone.”

 

“What are you talking about?” My brows furrowed. 

 

“Many locals have gone missing. None of them have been found.” His eyes lowered. “My sister Ysara, among them. She’s been missing for nearly a year. When I found you, I thought you might have been her.”

 

“I-...” My eyes softened. “I’m sorry. I didn’t see anyone else out there. It was just me and my friend.” 

 

Desmond let out a sigh and sat down. Bjorn cautiously stepped away from me, comforting his “jewels”. 

 

“Thank you for your concern, but I should go. I’ve already caused enough trouble. Good luck in your search.” I dropped the dagger to the floor and quickly ran out the door. 

 

My leg throbbed as I distanced myself from Desmond’s cabin. Over a mile out, I turned to make sure I wasn’t being followed. The coast was clear.  _ Good… _ When I turned, my relief turned into dismay. The Altmer woman stood only a few feet in front of me. Her black eyes glared at me from under her hood.

 

“Who are you?” She asked and stepped forward. “ _ What _ are you?”

 

“I already told you, my name is Ashe.” I tried to back away to distance myself from her, but she stepped forward.  _ Why did I throw away the dagger? _

 

I was far from helpless, but the last thing I wanted to do was shout at an Altmer. I didn’t know where Serana was. I didn’t know where _ I  _ was.

 

“I’m not a fool. I can smell it in your blood. You’re not a normal human, maybe not even human at all.” 

 

“You’re a vampire.” I gasped in realization and relief. “My friend, Serana, do you know her? Have you seen her?” 

 

“How do  _ you _ know Serana?” She stopped in her tracks, stunned but on her guard. 

 

“She was with me, right before Desmond found me.”

 

“You must be mistaken, Serana hasn’t left Volkihar for decades.” She replied. 

 

“Wh-...No, she was with me last night. She’s been traveling with me since we defeated Harkon.” 

 

Once again, confusion took over.  _ What the hell is going on!? What happened to me last night? _ My head began to ache. 

 

“Harkon?! What is your name? Your **real** name?” The look on her face was curious, but cautious. She knew something that I didn’t. 

 

“Ember.” 

 

“Ember? As in the…” She paused.

 

“The Dragonborn.” 

 

“That’s impossible…” Her eyes widened in disbelief and she stepped back. 

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“What year is it?” She asked. 

 

“It’s 5E 2, 18th of the Last Seed.” I muttered, slightly annoyed at her irrelevant question. 

 

“Astonishing. How did you get here?”

 

“What? No, tell me what the hell is going on!” I was done answering questions. It was her turn. 

 

“You don’t know...” She was taken back by the dumbfounded look on my face. “The year is 5E 100.”

 

My stomach dropped. 

 

“What…?” I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap:**

 

“What? No, tell me what the hell is going on!” I was done answering questions. It was her turn. 

 

“You don’t know...” She was taken back by the dumbfounded look on my face. “The year is 5E 100.”

 

My stomach dropped. 

 

“What…?” I whispered.

 

**Chapter Start:**

 

“This explains everything. You went missing 98 years ago.”

 

“No. This can’t be…” I winced and shook my head, trying to make sense of her words. 

 

“Most thought that you were dead. Some had the nerve to accuse Serana, but the truth is that you traveled to the future. That’s why they couldn’t find a trace of you.”

 

“98 years?” I whispered, my voice cracked. 

 

“Serana said that there was a bright, blinding light…”

 

_ My skin began to glow white. I watched the light travel up my body and then blind me. The last thing I saw was Serana reaching for me.  _

 

_ “EMBER!” She yelled.  _

 

“And then you were just...gone.” 

 

“I don’t understand. How did this happen? Why am I here?” When the words escaped my mouth, the panic began to rise. As soon as I asked, I knew the answer. “Do you know where Desmond found me?”

 

“Not the exact location, but the general area, yes. This way.” She replied and led on. 

 

My hands were trembling. Staying calm was easier said than done. Her theory wasn’t as far fetched as one would think. After all, I had traveled the currents of time once before to learn Dragonrend. 

 

A few moments later, I snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped into the Altmer’s back. She had stopped in her tracks to observe what laid before her. When I peeked over her shoulder, my heart began racing. Before us was a crater, no more than a foot deep, but it spanned nearly 10 feet. At the center, the landscape appeared to be morphing. 

 

“The Time Wound.” I muttered. My suspicions had been confirmed. “Whoever sent me here used the Dragon Elder Scroll.” 

 

“The scroll went missing from the College nearly 2 years ago. Around the time that locals began to disappear. I don’t know how, but I think that your arrival may be connected in some way.” She gasped. 

 

“Then I need to know everything that you know.”

 

“We should start by taking you to Serana.”

 

Nothing would comfort me more than seeing Serana. She was my closest friend, but I wanted to undo all of this. For both our sakes.

 

“I can’t.” I muttered. 

 

“What?” She scowled. “You’ve been missing for nearly a century. Serana will want to know that you’re alive. She deserves answers!”

 

“And I want to give them to her but I don’t know what the hell is going on! If I’m going to go back to my own time, the less who know, the better.” My brows furrowed. “I have to fix this.”

 

The Altmer opened her lips to protest, but then closed them.

 

“I-...I understand. We’ll do it your way.” She nodded. 

 

We stood in silence for a moment and observed the Time Wound. Then her voice knocked me out of my thoughts. 

 

“My name is Lykaria. You can call me Kari.” 

 

“Thank you, Kari.” I replied softly.

 

I wanted this nightmare to end. Yesterday I was counting septims with my friends and today, I’m nothing more than a few lines in a history book.

 

“We should get back to the others, Ashe.” She smirked. I lifted my brow, waiting for her to explain. “You’re the Dragonborn. Not only will your skills be useful, but you’re tied to all of this somehow. It’s best that we all work together.”

 

“Uhhh yeah, I think I already blew that opportunity. Besides, I’m pretty sure that if I speak dragon, people will start catching on.” I said dully.

 

“Don’t use your Thu’um. I was apart of the Thalmor Embassy once, I’m well aware that Thu’um isn’t your only skill.” She gave me a deadpan look. 

 

“Speaking of which, do you want to fill me in on that?”

 

“A story for another time, come.” She motioned me forward. 

 

“I put a blade to your friend’s neck. Not a good start to a partnership.”

 

“Bjorn? He had it coming. Now he knows his limits.” She chuckled lightly. “Just let me do the talking.” Kari had a smirk on her face. It was as if she was going to enjoy riling up the others and I was her tool of choice. 

 

“This is such a bad idea.” I sighed, but I followed her lead. “What about your hooded drama queen? He didn’t seem very fond of visitors.” 

 

“Ah yes, Ryne. Don’t take that to heart. He’s been on edge ever since Ysara disappeared.” I could hear the sympathy in her voice. 

 

“Were they close?” 

 

“You can say that.” She held a branch back to clear my path. “They’re engaged.” 

 

Kari continued forward. My brows furrowed and I bit my lip.  _ Being close to someone and not knowing where they are or if they’re even alive at all _ ...I felt guilty for putting all my friends and comrades in the same position. Then again, I knew what loss and uncertainty felt like. Nearly everyone I had ever known was dead and there was no guarantee that I would ever see them again. That hit me like a boulder. 

 

“Bjorn is a friend of Ryne, helping with the search. You already know that Desmond is her brother. Younger brother.” 

 

We stopped when the cabin was in view.

 

“And you?” I asked. Kari looked down and her eyes softened. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t pry.” 

 

“No it’s alright.” She took a moment to answer. “Ysara is my best friend. Really, she’s the closest thing that I have to family. When I was turned, Serana welcomed me with open arms, but Ysara saved me. From the Thalmor, from the world, even from myself.” 

 

“She sounds like quite the woman. I’m excited to meet her.” I laid my hand on her shoulder and smiled. Kari returned it and we approached the cabin. 

 

“I’ll do the talking.” She whispered and I nodded. 

 

The wooden door creaked open and all eyes were on us. Ryne glared. 

 

“Kari, what the hell are you doing?” His eyes were locked on me.  

 

She ignored him and looked to Desmond. 

 

“Ashe is with us now.” 

 

“I’m sorry, did you miss the part where she threatened to kill Bjorn!?”

 

“Please, stop.” Desmond said calmly. “We were all out of line earlier. Let’s put it behind us. Kari, what is this about?”

 

“She needs our help.” Kari didn’t even bother acknowledging Ryne.

“You’re serious?” Ryne scoffed.

 

“We just got back from where Ashe was found. Her friend Selene is missing.” Kari said.

 

I looked at her and then at Desmond. Ryne crossed his arms and leaned back. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Desmond frowned.

 

_ Oh hells...what did I get myself into? _

 

“It would be best to work as a team rather than against each other. She’s a high rank mercenary. Skills like hers will be beneficial.” Kari said. 

 

“I agree. No one should do this alone. It’s too risky.” Desmond replied. He motioned for us to join them. 

 

Kari and I accepted the invitation. 

 

“I’m sorry, about earlier. I was on edge.” I frowned. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ryne look at me and relax. 

 

“That’s alright. Let’s just take it easy and talk everything through.” Desmond smiled and I nodded. “So your friend was with you last night? Did you see anything? Anyone else?” He asked. 

 

“No, I didn’t see anyone. It was just the two of us. When I woke up, I was on the ground and she was gone.” I bit my tongue. I wasn’t bad at lying, but I didn’t enjoy doing it.  _ Thanks Kari… _

 

“I saw that storm. It was strange. One moment it was there, and then it was gone. Did you happen to hear any shouting? I could have sworn that I heard something else.”

 

Kari and I exchanged a quick look. 

 

“No, I didn’t hear anything. Maybe it was thunder?” I lied.

 

“You’re probably right.” Desmond motioned to the map on the table and I looked over it carefully.  “When I found you, you weren’t far from where Ysara was missing.” The map was littered with red Xs. 

 

“They’re all so close.” I pulled it over to get a closer look.

 

“These markings represent where people were last seen or where we lost the victim’s tracks. Most of the disappearances happen in the same area The Jarl is convinced that it’s some kind of animal or troll. He advised the locals to stay away from that area.” 

 

“The Jarl? They haven’t done anything about it?!” I was appalled. 

 

“They’ve searched the area multiple times, but they never find anything. I know it isn’t just an animal. My sister was one of the best hunters in Skyrim. Someone or something else had to take her.” Desmond pulled the map closer and pointed at the pass. “We check the caves in this area once a week for any signs. We’re getting ready to make the rounds. You should join us. Your friend may not be far.” Desmond stood and we followed him out the door. “We should split into groups.” 

 

“I actually have some business to attend to, but I’ll be back in the morning.” Kari said. She flipped her hood and walked away before I could protest. 

 

When she turned the corner, I looked forward and everyone was staring at me.

 

“Uhh...Ashe why don’t you come with me? Bjorn, you can go with Ryne.” Desmond smiled nervously. 

 

“The girl is coming with me.” Ryne insisted. 

 

_ Well...this is fucking perfect… _ Ryne gave me a glare and nodded forward, motioning for me to lead the way. I sighed but obeyed. _ Kari...I hate you. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:**

 

“Uhh...Ashe why don’t you come with me? Bjorn, you can go with Ryne.” Desmond smiled nervously. 

 

“The girl is coming with me.” Ryne insisted. 

 

_ Well...this is fucking perfect… _ Ryne gave me a glare and nodded forward, motioning for me to lead the way. I sighed but obeyed. _ Kari...I hate you. _

 

**Chapter Start:**

 

His footsteps were close and taunting. I sulked. We had met only a few hours ago and I could cut the tension with a knife. Kari had thrown me to the wolves.  _ Kari why hath ye betrayed me? _

 

“Left.” 

 

Ryne’s voice quickly pulled me out of my self pity.

 

“Wha-...?” When I turned, I gave him a puzzled look. His expression hadn’t changed since the first time I saw his face.  _ Maybe it’s stuck like that… _

 

“Turn left. You’re going the wrong way.” He pressed, knitting his brows. 

 

“I’m sorry, but if you know where we’re going, why aren’t  **you** leading the way?” I sassed.

 

“Left.” He insisted, ignoring my question. 

 

Our eyes locked and we had a split second showdown. Ryne made it clear that he wasn’t going to back down and I wasn’t in the mood to deal with him. A sigh escaped my lips and I turned.  _ Let’s just get this over with. _

 

A few minutes had passed and his footsteps were merely an echo of my own. Many colorful words had come to my mind but I managed to hold them in. I curved around a tree and tripped on a root. A yelp escaped my lips as I caught myself. Pain throbbed through my leg and forced me to slow my pace.

 

“Faster. I don’t have all night.”

 

_ That’s it.  _ Ryne nearly rammed right into me as I stopped and turned around; glaring daggers into his amber colored eyes. Had the circumstances been different, I could have gotten lost in them. Instead, I wanted to punch one of them out. 

 

“What’s your deal?” I spat. He was slightly taken back by my actions but quickly returned to his standard,  _ loveable _ expression of hate. 

 

“Keep moving. We still have a ways to go.” He rested his hand on the hilt of his dagger. Perhaps it was an attempt to scare me into submission but instead, it only fanned the flames.

 

“No! I’m not spending my day being ordered around by a self-centered asshole.” I glared daggers back at him. 

 

“I’m not letting you out of my sight. I don’t trust you.” He stood his ground.

 

“Yeah, I caught that.” I intoned, lifting my brow.

 

“Maybe the others are fooled, but not me. I know you have something to do with it.” He stepped forward until he hovered over me. “You know where she is, don’t you?” There was almost a deep growl in his voice. He had been boiling over this theory for quite some time. 

 

“You think I had something to do with it?!” His silence was confirmation. ”What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

 

“Don’t play dumb with me. I was there when Desmond found you. I saw the crater. I don’t know who or what you are, but I know you’re behind all of this!” He stepped forward again, his face only inches from mine. 

 

I clenched my fists until they went white. Today was not a great day to fuck with me and he was already on thin ice. My hands trembled as the adrenaline rushed through my aching body. 

 

“Whoever is responsible took  _ everything _ from me. Unlike you, I have no one, so get over yourself princess.” I hissed. After the words left my mouth, I realized that they probably did more damage to me than him.

 

His gaze transitioned to a mixture of sympathy and suspicion.

 

“What do you mean?” He pressed.

 

I scoffed and pushed him away.

 

“It’s none of your business.” I muttered, and continued walking. 

 

“Get back here! We’re not done!”

 

“Go fuck yourself.” I replied, undaunted. He growled but followed close behind.

 

Another hour of complete silence ( _ thank you Divines _ )  had passed. The adrenaline had nearly worn off and I realized that it was my primary source of warmth. The cold nipped my fingertips and toes, but I didn’t want to stop; I wanted to get this over with. A small grumble escaped my lips when the wind picked up and shook the trees around us. 

 

_ Wait... _ My eyes darted to the right and I motioned for Ryne to stop. He obeyed and we listened closely.

 

“Get down!” I yelled, tackling him to the ground. An arrow pierced the tree where his head had been just a split second before. Ryne gawked. The sound of a branch breaking caught our attention and we quickly got to our feet, readying ourselves.

 

“Give me a weapon.” I whispered.

 

“No way.” 

 

“Are you kidding me?! I just saved your life!” I looked at him in disbelief but he ignored me. “Fine.” I fumed. 

 

Five men walked from the trees. All of them were armed, very large, and very happy to see us. Judging by their armor, they were cutthroats; bandits and the odds were not in our favor.

 

“Look here boys. We’ve got ourselves quite a beauty. How ‘bout I keep her busy while you take care of her boyfriend.” He chuckled.  _ Boyfriend!?  _ I held back a gag.

 

Ryne unsheathed his sword and four of the men slowly cornered us. A shadowy form rose before me. The man grinned. Before I could bolt, his hand snagged my wrist and pulled me away from Ryne and into his chest. 

 

“Ack!” Ryne yelped, trying to fight of his attackers. 

 

“Stop!” I yelled. 

 

I tried to run to his aid, but my attacker’s grip tightened; hard enough to nearly break my wrist. The amusement disappeared from his face when I planted my knee into his groin, forcing him to release my arm and fall to his knees. My hand grasped the hilt of his sword but he caught me off guard when he recovered almost instantly. He grabbed me by the neck and pinned me against a tree. 

 

“Bad move doll.” He seethed.

 

A scream echoed against the mountain. I looked over and saw one of the men lying dead in the snow. Ryne caught my eye and fell to his knees, clutching his ribs. 

 

“Hurry up and finish him off.” My attacker ordered.  _ This is bad. _

His eyes returned to me and his dirty, calloused thumb brushed my jaw line. Then he moved in close enough for me to feel his breath on my face. I turned my head to avoid him and saw the key to my freedom. My hand reached up, broke the arrow embedded in the tree, and forced it into the side of his neck. He clawed at his throat, gasping for oxygen. On his way down, I unsheathed his sword; grasping it tightly in my right hand.

 

All eyes were on me as I stood, waiting for them to strike. Ryne was right where I last saw him. Kneeling in the snow, hand on his ribs; but this time, he had a freshly                                                                                                              busted lip and a bruised brow. 

 

My eyes locked on the bandits and I waited for a moment; giving them an opportunity to run. They didn’t take it, they never do. 

 

An arrow ripped through the heavy wind and I moved just in time to dodge it.  _ I missed one.  _ One of the men charged towards me, blade ready. I quickly parried his attack and stabbed him in the ribs. Another attacked me and I ducked, slicing the back of his ankle deep enough to nearly amputate. His screams were silenced when I drove the sword through his chest. 

 

The last man ran at me. The ranger in the distance released another arrow just in time for me to grab the bandit and pull him in front of me. He collapsed to the ground with an arrow in his chest. I grabbed the iron dagger from his belt and waited patiently. Ryne’s eyes were on me but I didn’t bother looking his way. 

 

As predicted, another arrow sprung towards me. I used the sword to cut the arrow out of the sky and threw the dagger back to the sender. He yelped when it made contact.  _ Got him. _

 

For just a moment, it was completely silent. It was just me, the wind, and oh yeah…

 

“What the fuck is your problem?!” I turned to face Ryne, ready to scream his ears off. 

 

His eyes were heavy and the hand that held his ribs was dripping in blood. 

 

“Shit.” I ran over to him and looked at his wound.

 

He had already lost a lot of blood and at this rate, wouldn’t be conscious for much longer. I had to move fast. It was only a matter of time before the storm would hit at full force and the best option was Cold Rock Pass.

 

Pain shot through my leg when I threw Ryne over my shoulder. I did my best to push it aside and headed into the storm. 


End file.
